Naruto on Crack1
by Bambi Birthday
Summary: well sasame was high on coffee wen we wrote this lol not rly she was just super hyper. but anyway, we had fun writing it, and we hope you have fun reading it. sooo enjoy. it is a crossover. and there will be more. not like this one, but still stupid
1. Chapter 1

A/N** this contains OC characters. Sasame and Kaiten are made up. Everything else either belongs to Masashi Kishimoto or Lewis Carroll I did have fun writing it, and I hope you haave fun reading it^^ enjoy!**

**Naruto on crack, chapter 1. ~ Your Late!**

"**Where the heck is she?" Naruto, who is currently dressed up as the mad hatter screams.**

"**Well, where ever she is, she's late." replies, Shikamaru ( dress up as the march hare)**

**All of a sudden, Sakura, dressed up as Alice, runs into the clearing. 'I'm here!" she pants**

"**YOUR LATE!" Naruto Hatter, and ShikaHare yell in unison. "And for a very important date too!"**

"**I know I know!, but do you know how hard it is to get out of the tweedles chats?"**

"**YES!" they shout in unison again.**

"**oohh yea..hehe" **

"**Well we must be off to the Red Queen!" Hatter Naruto states. **

**ShikaHare shudders and adds, "Who knows what will happen if we're late."**

**~Flash back~**

**Red Queen Sasame, "Excuse me," she smiles sweetly at the waiter, "but were you by any chance, late?" she whispers the last word.**

"**I… I…Uhh….yes your majesty…" he stutters.**

"**I thought so," she whispers again, "LET HIM EAT CAKE!"**

"**NO YOU MAJESTY! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"**

**~End Flash back~**

"…**." total silence, then ShikaHare shudders again. **

"**Lets be on our way then shall we?" Naruto Hatter says cheerfully. And off set the trio of party-goers. As they are walking down the streets of the forest, they run into Rock Lee. and Might Guy.**

**Hey Guys! Where are you headed on this most youthful of days?" they ask.**

"**No time to talk," "late for a most important date" "a party to go to" "Callooh! Callay!" "We're late, We're late, We're late!" the trio sing in chorus.**

"**Oh! A party! We love parties! What is the theme?" and with that they ripped off there cloths off to reveal themselves wearing costumes. Guy was the Walrus and Rock Lee was the Carpenter.**

"**The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand." Guy Walrus says. And with that the band set off again**

**They walk for awhile and come to a patch of flowers. And there in the middle of the clearing was a large grandfather clock. **

"**Oh my," SakuAlice says, "We're almost out of time!"**

"**Why my dear," Hatter Naruto replies, " If you knew time as well as I do, you'd know to just ask him for more time!"**

"**Ask who?" AliceSaku looks at him,**

"**Time, of course, if you only kept on good terms with him he'd do anything you like. Suppose it was 9:00 in the morning,, just time to begin lessons, you'd only have to whisper a hint to time, and round the clock goes in a twinkling, half past one, time for ramen break" Hatter Naruto smile happily.**

"**I only wish it was." ShikaHare mutters to himself. SakuAlice just look at them,**

"**Curiouser and Curiouser" and she walks on a bit,**

"**Hey! Watch it!" calls someone. She looks around and sees no one, and continues to take a step. "I said watch it!"**

"**Now where is that voice coming from?" she asks herself.**

"**Down here!" SakuAlice looks down to see a daisy, with a face.**

"**Why, a daisy! And with a face too! You can talk?"**

"**Of course we can talk! When there's anyone worth talking to!" a tiger lily says with a huff.**

"**It isn't manners for us to begin, you know" a rose nearby says, "and I really did wonder when you'd speak. I said to myself, 'her face has got some sense in it though it's not a clever one"**

**And then a group of daisies pipes up, "Well isn't she just the oddest flower you've ever seen?" "If only her petals curled up a little more she'd be alright." "Still she has the right color, and that goes along way!" and with that the daisies burst into argument over SakuAlice's appearance as a flower.**

"**Curiouser and Curiouser" she mumbles to herself, and then Naruto Hatter takes her sleeve and pulls her along, followed by the others, shouting, "We're late, we're late, for a very important date, no time to talk, Callooh Callay! We're late, we're late, we're late!" and so being pulled along by mad man and followed by even more mad people, SakuAlice gets pulled along into the forest.**

**Soon enough they were lost.**

"**if we don't get there on time we're doomed!"**

"**Where are you going?" says a voice from above. Everyone jumps and slowly turns to look up. And there perched in the braches of the tree, was a smiling cat.**

"**Why, good day!" called Naruto Hatter, "Where on our way to see the queen! Its her unbirthday you know!"**

"**Ah yes!," then she turns to AliceSaku, "Are crochet with the Queen today?"**

"**But I haven't been invited yet though."**

**Naruto Hatter leans over and whispers in her ear4, "Uhh.. Actually you have been."**

"**Oh yeah.." she looked at the ground thinking.**

"**Well, you'll see me there!" and with that she stands up and starts running through the trees.**

**They stare after her for awhile then ShikaHare asks, "Why haven't we been doing that? It's much faster…"**

**They look at each other realizing there stupidity, and leap into the trees and start running.**

**They make it to the Red Queens castle right in time. As they run through the door to her majesty, she holds up a stop watch and stops it.**

"**Just in the nick of time." she says with a grimace then smile brightly "Welcome to the party!"**

**And with that she leads them into a great banquet hall, And sitting in the right hand seat next to the Red Queen Sasame, is Kaiten, dressed as the Cheshire Cat.**

**Oh, it was you." they all said.**

"**Sit!" commands Red Queen Sasame. And they sit.**

"**Now sing!"**

"**Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder what your at, up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky, twinkle twinkle little bat how I wonder what your at!" they sing. **

"**Yayz!" the Queen claps her hands laughing hysterically. Then a ginormous cake was brought in. and a chorus of the Unbirthday song rang out.**

"**A very merry, unbirthday to you!" "To me?" "To you!" **

"**now for my presents!" says Queen Sasame.**

**Everyone looks at each other, then look at her. "Uhm.. your majesty…. We didn't bring presents…" AliceSaku stutters.**

"**No presents huh?" She looks at each of them. "RELEASE THE JABERWOCKY"**

"**Uhm.. Sasame? You do know this is just a dress up party right? Its not actually Wonderland?" Hatter Naruto says.**

"**She looks at him, "I said release the Jabberwocky.. And the Jabberwocky shall be released." and with that the real Jabberwocky bust through the wall and chases everyone around the banquet hall much to the enjoyment of Sasame.**

"**Beware the Jabberwock, my son!, The jaws that bite and claws that catch! Beware the JubJub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!"**

**And then of course the Bandersnatch and JubJub bird come and help with the terrorizing.**

**Kaiten is hiding under the table next to Sasame who is laughing manically, at the scene before her. **

"**Great unbirthday party, huh Sasame?" Kaiten says**

"**Oh yes. The best ever!"**


	2. Naruto inTHE WORST GAME SHOW EVER!

Sasame runs into the room screaming "EVERYONE BOW DOWN BEFORE ME OR I SHALL RELEASE MY TERRIBLE WRATH UPON YOUR SOULS!"

Everyone stares at her, they are used to her random screaming.

Sasame's eye twitches, "I repeat, bow down before me."

The room is silent. No one moves.

She growls, "I warned you." the lights go out and screaming is heard. When the lights come back on they're on a deserted island.

Aymi looks at Sasame' "What did you do?"

She shrugs, "I released my terrible wrath upon their pathetic souls, as their punishment they must star in….A REALITY TV SHOW! MWAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Aymi looks scared, "Do I have to too?"

Sasame thinks for a second, "Well…you _are my best friend. Sooo….yes"_

_Aymi sighs "I knew it…"_

_Fiirst round….GAME SHOW!_

"_Welcome to Hostage TV! Im your beautiful host Sasame! The contestants today are..drum rolls please!, Naruto! Shikamaru! Sasuke! And last but not least DeiDei! Now conestants! All you have to do to win is answer these questions correctly! Good luck!"_

_They stare at her. _

"_Ok, First question goes to…Sasuke! Sasuke, what is the name of Australia?"_

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

"_oh, so sorry, that's incorrect, Naruto, your question is….what is your name?"_

"_Um…Naruto Uzumaki…..:_

"_oh, so close. It was Rin. Next question, DeiDei," she looks at him with anime hearts in her eyes, "How do you feel about Itachi Uchiha?"_

"_I hate him."_

"_THAT'S RIGHT! 10 POINTS FOR DEIDEI-KUN!"_

_Sasuke looks irritated, "I could have gotten that right!"_

"_No Sasuke, if I'd asked the that question the answer would have been 'Lust'" _

_Sasuke leaps at her, unfortunately Sasame had prepared for this, "RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!" Sasuke screams and runs back to his seat._

"_That's what I thought,"Sasame smirks, "Ok, Shikamaru it's your turn! What is the name of your former sensei?"_

_Shikamaru is asleep.'_

"_That's right! 5 points for Shikamaru!"_

"_uhm..Sasame," Naruto asks,"why did Shikamaru only get 5 points?"_

"_Cause I say he gets five now back to Sasuke, finish these lyrics! You have to sing and dance to themm! 'Oh I'm a gummy bear! Yes I'm a gummy bear! I'm a movin' grovin' jamming' singin gummy bear! Oh yea!'"_

_Sasuke stares at her…not oving and his eye twitching._

"_well, if your going to have an attitude, minus 20 points!"_

"_but I don't have any!" he protests_

"_hmm..in that case, minus 500"_

_Naruto laughs, "Haha! I'm better then you!"_

"_Now no need for showboating, minus 501 points"_

_Sasuke smirks at Naruto.._

"_ok, Naruto! Your question is…Why does Sasuke have the word 'uke' in his name"_

"_because he's gay"_

"_CORRECT! PLUS 502 POINTS!"_

_Aymi happens to walk in at this point, "Wait, Big Brother is gay?"_

"_Yes Aymi dear, now go play with your teddy bear"_

"_OKAY!" Aymi skips off like a 5 year old._

"_Now it's the talented DeiDei-Kun's turn! Most amazing Deidara-Sama! What is art!"_

"_A BANG!"_

"_Correct! Plus 70 million points!"_

_Random person in the audience "uhm…is it just me, or is our host a little bias?"_

_Sasame turns around slowly, "what. Did You. Say?"_

"_well it just seems to me your being bias."_

"_is that so?…well in that case…RELEASE THE JABBERWOCKY!"_

_The jabberwocky bursts into the room, eats the man, and leaves._

"_Anyone else think I'm bias? Speak up now." the audience remains silent. "That's what I thought." she turns back to the contestants, "Now Shikamaru, what do you think of deer meat?"_

_Shikamaru jerks awake, "WHAT THE HELL?"_

"_Oh, sorry wrong answer, the correct answer is 'deer meat is great in tacos' minus 15 points. And that concludes round one! Deidara in the lead with 70million and 10 points!"_

_Round 2 ….DANCE OFF!_

_Welcome again to hostage TV! This round is a dance off! Again I'm your amazing, non bias, host Sasame! Lets meet the contestants! Itachi Uchiha! Sasori! Sai! And…drum roll please the most amazing Kazekage ever.. GAARA! You guys ready?"_

_They glare daggers at her._

"_That's the spirit!, Your first dance,…..you must dance the Caramelldansen!"_

_They all stare, horrified, at her. _

_The music begins , "DANCE! I COMMAND YOU TOO DANCE! And remember what happened last time you disobeyed me" she smiles evily_

_They gulp and start to dance._

"_She's evil. Pure evil.." Itachi says to Sasori._

"_WHAT WAS THAT UCHIHA? DO I HAVE TO GET THE BANDERSNATCH?"_

"_Uh….no, no you don't."_

"_Good, NOW DANCE SLAVES!"_

_The song ends, "you all suck, therefore you loose,, except Gaara. And on another note, Itachi, Sai is dateing your little sister"_

"_WHAT!" Itachi looks at Sai, "ALL UR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!" and he starts to chase Sai._

_Double or Nothing!_

"_Hello and welcome back to Hostage TV my devoted fans!" It shows the audience who are mostly chained to the seats, "I'm you talented adorable fantasticwondiverous super special awesome host….."_

"_ENOUGH ALREADY" shouts Sasuke._

"_Sasuke…your dead. RELEASE THE KRACKEN! INTERNAL DEATH FOR YOU!"_

_And with that sasuke is swallowed up into a giant blackhole._

_Aymi looks at Sasame "you just killed my brother…"_

_Sasame smiles, "No I didn't, he's just playing hide and seek with the chains of the abyss."_

_Aymi smiles, "Oh okay!"_

_Itachi does a face palm. Then he sees Sai, "COME BACK HERE!" he chases after Sai._

_Sasame looks back at the audience, "Well, that's all the time we have, thank you for joining us, and as a reward, I shall allow you to meet my favorite pet, RELEASE THE BILL KAULITZ!"_

_He kills them with his amazing looks._

_Aymi is still playing with her teddy bear named Puppy, "Would you like some more tea, Mr. Puppy Pupperton?"_


	3. Naruto inPreschool Days!

Sasuke picks up a building block, looks at it, and licks it. "BLEGH!" he decides instead to throw it at the dark-haired girl with purple eyes.

Aymi looks at her Sasuke, "Big Bwoder! That wasn't nice."

Little Sasame is running around in circles screaming for Deidara to beat Sasuke.

Deidara looks at Sasame, "What did he do?"

"He threw a block at me!" she looks at him with sad chibi face

Deidara gets angry. Nobody touches his little Sasame-Chan! He storms over to Sasuke, picks him upi by the throat, and hurls him across the room. "NOBODY TOUCHES SASAME!"

Itachi walks in and sees this happen, He yells at Deidara, "DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!"

"YOUR STUPID BROTHER THREW A BLOCK AT MY SISTER!"

Aymi runs up to Itachi and gives him a hug, "Big Bwoder!" Both Deidara and Itachi look down at her, "Bwoder, why is the fishy floating upside down?"

Itachi and Deidara are too distracted by her adorablness to notice the dead fish.

Gaara runs up, "because he's sweeping! Fishies gots to sweep too!"

Aymi smiles, "oh that makes sense!" they happily skip off singing Dora the Explorer

Itachi and Deidara look back at each other, remembering that they're mad. They about to start yelling when Naruto comes over, "Mr. People person! I'm hungry!"

Sasame runs over and shove fish sticks in his mouth, "There you go!"

She notices Deidara and Itachi glaring at each other, "Did Itachi steal your crayons DeiDei?"

"No my sweet little Sasame, don't worry about it."

In the background, Sasuke is yelling at Gaara for stealing his blocks.

Sasame smiles, and hugs her brother, "ok Nii-san! I wuvs you!"

"I wuvs you too Sasame!"She skips off to join Aymi's tea party.

"Would you like more tea, Mr. Puppy Pupperton?" Aymi asks her teddy bear.

Sasame sits down and pulls up her stuffed kitty, Poofy "Can we haves the tea too!"

"Of course!" Aymi pours them some imaginary tea. Sasame looks over at Diedara, "come join us Dei-Kun!"

"Will you join Itachi?" Aymi smiles

They both sit down.

Itachi looks at Aymi, "where did you get that top hat Aymi-Chan?"

"Fwom some stranger who had candy…"

Deidara sits down next to Sasame and she puts cat ears on him., "You can be the purple kitty!"

She pours him some imaginary tea. "And here! Have a tart too!" she shoves a tart into his hands. Deidara patiently plays along.

Aymi smiles and says, If only Big Bwother Tachi knew time as well as I did, then maybe he could keep it the same time for hours like I can…. Time and me are good fwiends you know…"

Itachi and Deidara look at each other then back to the tea party

Sasame and Aymi start to sing, "Twinkle Twinkle little bat! How we wonder where your at! Up above the world you fly! Like a tea tray in the sky! Twinkle twinkle twinkle!"

All of a sudden Sasame jumps up and starts whisperin in Aymi's ear.

They look at theyre brothers, "Happy un birthday"

"Happy what?" the boys ask.

"well you see," Sasame says, "you only have one birthday a year."

"So what about the other days?" aymi asks "those are your unbirthday!"

Itachi and Deidara stare at their sisters.

"how much sugar have you had today?" Deidara asks.

Sasame look down thinking "hmmm…about 10 pounds, and lots of coffee!"

"And don't forget the pixi-stix!" Aymi adds.

All o fa sudden Naruto jumps onto the table with underwear on his head and a blanket tied around his shoulders "I am He Man hear me roar!"

Sasame shrieks and bashes him in the head with a teapot "Crisis averted!"

Then Sasuke jumps onto the toy bow completely naked "I here by claim this land for England! All hail the Queen!"

Aymi looks at Itachi, "Tachi-Kun….what is wrong with bwother?"

Before Itachi can answer Gaara pushes Sasauke down naked aswell. "If you want this land you must fight for it! For this is SPARTA!" He jumps down and starts beating Sasuke with a pillow screaming "I am Sparticus!"

Sasame looks at Deidara, "Nii-san, whats that thing?" she poimts at Gaara.

Deidara turns bright red, "Uh…Why don't you ask Itachi?"

Itachi, who has been covering Aymi's eye's looks at Deidara, "WHAT?"

Sasame goes over to Itachi. "Itachi -san, whats that?"

"Um…. Well…. Uh…how about you ask when your older…"

Gaara and Sasukes battle have leaf the over to the table, " HELLO! MY NAME IS INIGO MONTOYAA! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"NO! THIS IS THE DAY YOU SHALL ALWAYS REMEMBER AS THE DAY YOU ALMOST CAUGHT, CAPTAIN JACK SPAAROW!"

Aymi's eyes are still covered, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Sasame says, "But being the worlds greatest detective , L I will figure this out!"

The phone starts to ring ans she runs over to itt, "Hilton residence may I direct you to Paris?"

"uhm..this Is the hokage,."

"Well what would you like to order from Mario's Pizza Parlor mam?"

"I thought this was the Hilton residence?"

"Oops, I meant the local pound Would you be interested in adopting?"

"…"

"OK, well I have to go Susie, its time to do my homework, bye!" and Sasame hangs up and skips back over to the table. "Some guy called, he said he wanted to buy cat ears."

Before anyone can comment, Chuck Norris walks in, roundhouse kicks a bowl of ramen, and disappears in a puff of colorful smoke."

"oooooo! Pretty colors!" Sasame and Aymi start to dance like hippies singing Puff the Magic Dragon.

Aymi sees Lady Gaga in the corner of the room, "Hey! That's the creepy stwanger who gave me this hat!"

Deidara and Itachi both look and face palm. Then she starts to sing and is hit in the head with a boot.

Sasuke runs out of a closet screaming "TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!" Gaara runs behind him with bunny ears throwing acorns at him. Sasame runs over tackles both of them and scream "FOR NARNIA!"

"Edward Cullen is my soul mate…..even though he left for most of New Moon and avoided me in the beginning of Twilight, we're still gonna get married and have half vampire babies….oh and a pet werewolf…."Aymi says

Itachi stares at her and thinks 'I want what shes been smoking'

Then Edward comes in the room

"OMG A SPARKLY MAN" Sasame screams and throws a cat at him

Aymi looks at Sasame, "don't be stupid he's Cedric Diggory…and my soul mate.."

Harry Potter flies into the room on a broom stick followed by a gang of ravenous hyenas, "Hetwig! Save me!" instead Gaara throws a tomato at him

Aymi and Sasame Clap, "YAY!"

Then theres a giant explosion and everyone whos not in Naruto disappears. FOREVER!

Sasame starts to fall asleep and so does Aymi.

"I think they're tired…" Itachi says

Deidara nods and picks up Sasame, "I think it's time to go home."

Itachi picks up Aymi and Sasuke, "You're right."

As they leave Sasuke and Gaara are still fighting for Btazil.


	4. NarutoChristmas Special

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! YAY!**

Sasame walks into the party where everyone else is , all dressed up in Christmas outfits of course, herself dressed as a female Santa. You know what I'm talking about, the short dress that looks just like Santa's outfit but in dress form? Yea that one. Aymi walks in right behind her in a green elf dress, you know the kind. Short and green, a lot like the ones off elf, the movie. With Will Farrell. Yea, that one. She notices Sasuke isn't dressed up.

"Sasuke! Why aren't you in your reindeer costume?"

"I refuse to be seen in that outfit!"

"Oh really?…well in that case…." she grabs his arm and drags him into a nearby room, screams and protests are heard and when they come out Sasuke is dress as Rudolf

"This is so much worse then the Prancer one.." this outfit includes a flashing red nose, and cute cartoonish features.

"I hate you…" Sasuke says to Sasame.

:Sasame, "Well you shouldn't have challenged the almighty Deidara in that Shippuden episode. Although he totally won, you still shouldn't have even tried to compare your mediocre skills against his awesome natural talent"

Sasuke yells, "THAT IS NOT HOW IT HAPPENED!"

Sasame, turns and has that look, you kno the one, twitchy eyes, weird smile, "What…did…you…say?"

Sasuke, "I WON!"

Sasame. "YOU LITTLE LIAR! THE ALMIGHTY DEIDARA WON! YOU DARE SAY IT WAS YOU! JABBERWOCKY!"

"Okay…. He won." Sasuke stutters and backs away slowly.

Sasame grabs his arm, "I'm glad we are now on the same page," she smiles, that insane smile that Sharon sometimes gives Break.

"Is it time for the party yet?" Aymi asks Sasame.

Sasame turns and smiles sweetly at Aymi, "Oh yes, most definately! LET THE PART BEGIN!" and with that confetti balloons and candy fall from seemingly out of no where, and Christmas music starts blearing. Food appears on tables magically, and the party begins!.

Naruto, dressed as a bowl of ramen with a bow on it, asks, "What now?"

"When you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance! I hope you dance! I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance, Never settle for the path of least resistant…"

"Uhh…Sasame….what are you doing? Asks Neji.

"Oh yes, just making music references." she smiles sweetly,

"Can I join?" Aymi asks.

"Of course Aymi-Chan^^"

"Okay! Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life! I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone"

"Uh…. Aymi, are you on crack…. Again?" Itachi, dressed as Santa, asks

"Yes, peachy keen souls sister."

"What?"

"You know what im talking about Kesha"

"Aymi…. I'm not Kesha…. We've talked about this…"

Gaara runs between them, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Where is the egg nog?"

Sasame" I MADE IT MYSELF! Oh, and its over there^^" she points to one of the magic tables, with a fountain of eggnog flowing .

"Wow…." Gaara runs to the magical fountain.

Aymi hugs Deidara, "I LOVED YOU PIGGY I LOVED YOU!"

Sasame eye twitches…."GET AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU MANEATER!"

"Naruto, "Maneater! Make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all her love.."

Right before Gaara gets to the eggnog fountain, Aymi throws it at Naruto.

Gaara, who had been running slow-mo, like on that beach show with David Hasselhoff, and that weird smile, realizes what happened and with that weird slow-mo voice, "NOOOO!"

Sasori, dressed as a nutcracker, sighs "Why did we invite the person on crack?…"

Sasame, who has now added a rly cute Santa bag to her costume, (for reasons explained later) " Because she's my best friend^^ and im the Hostess^^"

Sasori" I thought Kakashi was the host?"

Sasame, "Nope, we're just using his house, he's out on a mission, im sure he wont mind cleaning up^^"

Sai walks in, trying to be as quiet as possible. Sasame sees him, "PARTY CRASHER!"

"But you didn't invite me!"

"I didn't invite you for a very good reason"

Sai, " well whats the reason?"

"I don't know." Sasame sounds like Gir as she says this.

Aymi starts rolling around on the floor, "Im gonna roll around on the floor for a while now, kay?"

"Fine with me^^" Sasane says, then turns back to Sai, "If you were gay, that would be ok, I mean cause hey, I'd like you anyway, not really, "

Sai, twitch twitch…"that's…great…."

Aymi runs up to Sai, "OMG YOUR GAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS? IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND/SOULMATE/FUTURE MOTHER OF YOU CHILDREN! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

Sai" Aymi, sweet heart. Angel, I'm not gay."

"Ooooooh… why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Sai, "I wouls have if you had given me the chance -_-"

"oops, sorry…" She whispers to Sai, "don't tell anyone, but im on CRACK!"

Itachi, "Aymi hun, we all know."

Sasame," PRESENT TIME! GATHER ROUND THE TREE AVERYONE!"

They all forget everything that's happened so far and good naturedly gather round as if theyre all friends. Chatting and having a merry time.

"Ok, first present is for….Itachi!" Sasame hands him his gift

Itachi unwraps it. His present is a banana phone, "OMG I LOVE IT! ITS JUST WHAT IVE ALWAYS WANTED!" he hugs it to his chest then starts rocking it like a baby,

"Next present goes to…Naruto!"

Naruto's present is a pair of socks, "Yay a kitty kat! I'll name him mittens!" he pets the pair of socks lovingly, "listen! Shes purring^^"

"Next present…Sasori!"

"Wow a ribbon! And it's pink too!" he clips it into his hair, "Look! Im so pretty! Oh so pretty! And witty!"

"Hmm, this present goes to, Deidara!"

Deidara, whose gift was hair extensions, "Yay a fan!" he starts waving them around spastically!

"Ok, handwriting is hard to read, but I think this one goes to Aymi!"

Aymi opens her gift, "A rocket launcher?….. Hmm…" She stares evilly at Sasuke.

"hmm, this gift goes too…oh! Its for me! You guys shouldn't have, you rly should…oh who am I kidding id have killed all of you^^" She opens it and its " O MY GOD GILBERT! FROM PANDORA HEARTS! Hehe…I gots a new manslave"

Gilbert, who is tied up, "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Well lets see…last..but certainly…oh wait you are least…its for Sasuke."

Sasuke glares at Sasame then opens his present, "OMGOMGOGMGOMGOMG! A BARBIE DOLL! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" He hugs Sasame.

"GET OFF ME PIG! GET AWAY!" tries desperately to claw him off of her.

Aymi, smiles and starts shooting her new rocket launcher, a picture is taken and TADA! The Christmas card!


End file.
